


Lucky seven

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: Baby Ori Tales [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-28
Updated: 2014-01-28
Packaged: 2018-01-10 09:21:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1157953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nori is meant to be watching Ori but being the responsible dwarf he is he goes to the pub...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lucky seven

Dori turned the key in the lock of his home and pushed the door open gently as it was practically falling from its hinges, the brunet dwarf with silver streaks in his hair placed his keys back into his pocket as he entered his home after another gruelling day at the tea shop. But at least he would have enough money for a loaf of bread this week and formula for Ori if he counted his coppers.

Speaking of which where was his precious baby brother, and his good for nothing lump of a brother mahal had _blessed_ them with. Dori placed his cloak to the side before he walked into the kitchen only to see baby Ori sat on the counter where he had obviously left and fiddling with a spoon and a bowl of beige mush.

“Ori!” Dori shrieked startling his little brother and causing him to jump forward slightly and over the side of the counter, Dori lunged forward and caught his brother just in time but not fast enough for his baby brother to start crying, Dori bobbed the baby slightly but Ori continued to wail into his shoulder, he was going to kill Nori, and this time he truly meant it.

\----

“Come on lucky seven!” Nori shouted as he flicked his wrist, sending the dice tumbling down the centre of the table and sure enough seven rolled up.

Nori drank another shot of clear alcohol as his newly found friends cheered him on, he was well past feeling quenched of his need for alcohol but that didn’t mean he was going to stop, Nori wiped his alcohol covered lips with the back of his hand and smacked the small glass back on the counter and beckoned the bar tender to get him another one before grabbing the dice again and flicking his wrist again.

“Nori Urison!” A shrill voice cried and Nori spun on his rubbery legs to see his brother and sure enough the dice rolled on orc eyes.

His brothers’ foot was currently tapping angrily and his face pinched into a harsh scowl and a lump attached to his chest in a blue carrier, _shit he forgot he was supposed to be looking after his little brother..._ Nori’s friends quickly disperse and Nori burped slightly into the back of his hand.

“Hello brother, what brings you here?” Nori asked thickly before he turned to his refilled drink that was on the side of the bar.

“You know damn well what.” Dori said but not before he covered his gurgling brother’s small ears with his hands, he didn’t want Ori to learn such language especially not this young anyway. “You were meant to be watching Ori today while I was at work.”

“I know, I know, but I only planned to leave for a few minutes and besides he wasn’t at any risk.” Nori excused weakly and Dori scoffed before ripping the drink from his brothers hand.

“Not at any risk?” Dori repeated in disbelief. “Nori you left him on the kitchen counter, he could have fallen, or got on the stove or gotten hold a knife-” Dori listed and Nori groaned and rubbed his hand over his face.

“I’m sorry Dori, It won’t happen again.” Nori sighed and Dori tutted slightly like the enraged mother hen that he was.

“Damn right it won’t happen again, do you know why?” Dori asked and Nori didn’t reply, knowing it was a rhetorical question. “Because you have officially lost all babysitting rights.”

“What!?” Nori shouted as he threw his hands in the air. “But the little one loves me!”

Nori made his point by lifting Ori from the carrier strapped to Dori’s chest, much to Dori’s obvious distress, Ori giggled automatically and even more so when Nori placed his lips to his clothed belly and gave a loud blow, Ori squeaked a giggle and clutched to the thief’s straight brunet locks.

“ _See_ he loves me.” Nori said and Dori now pulled him by his sleeve out of the busy pub as Ori realised where he was and how loud it was.

“Fine,” Dori huffed. “But if you leave him one more time Nori, I swear to mahal you will be out on your ears.”

Dori marched away then.

 _“You’ll be out on your ears.”_ Nori mocked behind him before lifting his baby brother on his shoulders and holding tightly to his shins as they walked home, Nori knew his brother wouldn’t throw him out not when he knew that Ori would be distraught and heartbroken if he did. Nori rubbed a thumb over his baby bothers shin as they walked and Ori giggled and swatted the small points that graced the top of his head, oh yeah, he was definitely going to keep this one around.


End file.
